


Act My Age

by 17holymoly



Category: Larry Stylinson fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling on the sofa, Cute, Fluff, Harry is sick, Harry is the love of Louis' life, Illness but nothing severe, Louis is the love of Harry's life, Louis takes care of him, M/M, Okay I'll stop now, Sick!Harry, but taking some time off, cute boyfriends being cute, cute fluff, cute!harry, cute!louis, mature!Louis, taking care of each other, the boyfriends love each other very much, they are in a boyband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17holymoly/pseuds/17holymoly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is sick and Louis takes care of him like the good boyfriend he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act My Age

**Author's Note:**

> this is a cute and fluffy oneshot I wrote a while ago, hope you enjoy x

Harry was lying in bed, coughing incredible hard with hot tears streaming down his face because he was so sick and his throat hurt so much. 

Within five seconds Louis was next to him, settling one soothing hand on his boyfriends back, rubbing up and down to comfort him.   
The curly haired boy had been sick for three days now and Louis had stayed at home all the time and tried to do his best to make Harry get well again as soon as possible, because he couldn’t stand it not being able to kiss the love of his life. 

And also, there was a lack of communication between the two of them, Harry was sleeping constantly, Louis was watching over him, reading a book or telling him not to talk to not hurt his throat even more.   
He wanted to have deep conversations again, about nothing and everything; he wanted to see the sexy body again without a hundred layers of clothes and thick blankets on top of his Harry. 

He sighed and continued to calm Harry down, who broke out into another coughing fit. 

“Hey babe, I got you. Do you want some tea, when you can breathe again normally?” 

Harry nodded a little and felt the stinging in the back of his sore throat again.   
Louis stood up and went to the kitchen to prepare the tea. 

Harry loved Louis for being so overlooking and trying to cheer him up. He loved that sassy little boy so much, it was incredible. Not once while Harry was ill Louis went from his side longer than ten minutes.   
He adored him for that and wondered at the same time, how his boyfriend hadn’t gotten sick by now himself, as he was always around him. 

 

Louis hadn’t left their flat once, making Liam bring all the medicaments he needed and shushing him away after he brought them to the apartment.   
Louis opened the windows for two minutes to cool down the flat a little bit and sat next to Harry on the couch, handing him the steaming mug with Harry’s favorite tea in it. 

The dimpled boy sipped a little on the tea and held the warm mug in his hands after. 

 

“Thank you Louis. Thank you so much. For everything. I love you. I can’t believe you actually stayed with me for the whole three days. That’s so cute.” 

“You’re welcome baby. I can’t stand it when my little boy is sick. And to be honest, I want you to be fine again as soon as possible, so we can talk properly again, I can kiss you again without getting sick myself and we could have sex again…” 

“Yeah I also wish we could have sex again. I miss it a little.” 

Harry sat there in all the thick blankets and his hoodie covering his hair, Louis just had to admire him. Harry took another sip and as he looked back up at Louis, his boyfriend saw that his eyes were a little glossy and the pupils dilated, not because of arousal, but because of the still high fever radiating off his body. 

Louis takes the mug out of Harry’s hands and sets it on the couch table. Afterwards, he motions for Harry to lay back down again.   
He disappears for a few minutes and comes back again with his favourite book.   
He sits next to his band member and lets Harry lay his curly haired head onto his chest. 

 

Louis opens the book and starts to read to Harry with his quiet and soothing voice until he hears the younger boy snore quietly from below him. 

He smiles a little to himself, but frowns as he hears how hard it is for his boyfriend to breath normally.   
He sighs, gets up and lays Harrys head gently back on the couch. He pecks the sweaty and way too warm forehead and marches into his room to go to bed. 

 

He is just about to fall asleep when he hears the young boy having another coughing fit in the living room. He immediately feels pity taking over him and he runs to Harry’s side to comfort him once again. 

Rubbing along his back up and down steadily, he whispers: “I will stay with you.” 

Harry nods a little and has to cough again. Louis slips under the covers next to his boyfriend and immediately feels the heat from the fragile body. 

He pulls Harry towards him, letting him snuggle into his chest. He drapes one arm around his waist and sets the other one on top of Harrys head.   
Then he presses one kiss to the curls and feels Harrys body going limb, finally falling asleep. 

 

Louis closes his eyes and hopes that he will have his Harry back again by next week.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this fic, please leave comments and kudos!  
> thank you .xxx  
> -lms-


End file.
